gonna dress you up in my love
by clarembees
Summary: love is in the air at daniel bryan and brie bella's halloween party {multiple pairings; featuring roman/aj, dean/renee, punk/kaitlyn, nikki/seth, daniel/brie}


_a/n: totally au fluff without plot for halloween, because i love it so much, even though it's far away; i just had to post this now._

* * *

><p><strong>~*~gonna dress you up in my love~*~<strong>

_"But Rooooomie!"_ AJ whined widening her doe eyes to near in-human levels as she stuck out her bottom lip.

"That's not gonna work this time."

AJ gasped, her mouth falling open and her eyes somehow widening _more_, "But pouting _always_ works!"

"I don't do tights." His tone was booking no argument.

"First, no face paint," She heaved a heavy sigh, eyes downcast and shoulders slumped. "Now, no tights. What next? You won't even come to the party with me, so I'll have to go alone?"

"In _that_ outfit?" The Powerhouse plucked the outfit that laid on their bed. "Hell no."

"It seems we're at an impasse." She hummed, tapping her chin with her finger.

Roman went into his closet, pulling something out that made AJ's eyes light up. Her tongue, slowly, circled her lips and she crawled on all fours to the foot of the bed where he was standing, rising to her knees as she draped her arms around his neck.

"Maybe," She purred, hands sliding down from his shoulders to his chest as they found their way under his tight-fitting Under Armor shirt, slowly tracing circles along his abs. "Compromise isn't as bad as I thought."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Not gonna happen."<strong>_

Nikki huffed in annoyance, "God, you are _worse_ than Brianna when we have to pick out our gear."

Seth rolled his eyes, following the brunette through the racks of the store. "I'm _not_ dressing up as Dirk Diggler." His voice was firm, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But you'd look _so hot_ in the open neck shirts all the guys wore in the 70's." Nikki pouted, continuing to search.

The pair nearly collided because Nikki had come to a complete stop, snatching another choice from the rack and when she turned, he knew he was in trouble.

Her eyes were twinkling bright and there was a devilish grin on her perfect cherry red lips.

_"Nicole..."_ There was warning in his tone, but she was undeterred.

"It's perfect." She reached for his hand, dragging him toward the register. "We are gonna be _the_ hottest couple at that party. Well," She curled her lips cockily, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Obviously, we were going to be the hottest, anyway, but in _these costumes_, we'll be twice as hot as we normally would be."

* * *

><p>"How about hippies?"<p>

Brie plucked Josie from the ground, putting her in her lap and saying, "If that's the best you can come up with, maybe we should ask Josie for suggestions."

Daniel shook his head, flopping on the bed next to Brie, as he stroked her dark hair before taking their dog out of her arms. "Okay, Josie, who do you think Mommy and Daddy should be for Halloween?"

Brie shoved her husband in his shoulder, murmuring, "Dork," under her breath as she rose from the bed. "Seriously, though," She leveled him with an imploring look. "We have to find something _awesome_. I mean this is _our_ party, Bryan. We can't pick something dumb or lame. If we do, this might as well be the last Halloween party we throw. And then," Her eyes widened in fear. "Nikki might take over, and can you imagine _what_ the dress code would be?"

"Naked." Daniel's tone was dry.

"Exactly."

Walking around their room, the sight of gingham caught her eye and her face lit up. "I got it!" She yelled in triumph. Putting Josie on the floor again, she pounced on her husband, her smile so wide he thought she'd split her face, but he couldn't deny how cute she was like this; so proud and her bottomless chocolate eyes as blinding as Christmas lights.

"We're going to knock it out of the park, Mr. Bryan."

"So we'll be naked then?"

"Daniel!"

* * *

><p>"I'm in."<p>

Renee arched a perfectly plucked brow, surprised she didn't have to resort to begging or maybe even kidnapping to convince Dean to come to Brie and Daniel's Halloween party with her.

He sensed her surprise and his lips curled into their patented lazy smirk. "I get it, sweet cheeks." He drawled, reaching to tug on a blonde curl, but she swatted his hand away. "It's couples night at this shin-dig, basically, and you don't want to go alone. Personally, I wouldn't care, but if it's a big deal to you, I'll help you out. Even if white knight ain't my style."

Renee swallowed thickly, willing her cheeks _not_ to flush because that damn dimple of his was showing, and her stomach was already fluttery from being this close to him, and it's not like she thought he'd _actually_ agree to come with her. She figured he would say Halloween wasn't his thing, pinch her cheek and be on his way, leaving her with that empty feeling she _always_ got when he'd leave.

"Just no tights..." His gravel tone brought her out of her reverie. "Or spandex. Or leather pants."

Instantly an idea sprang into her head. Her brown eyes twinkling. "Don't worry," She was suddenly feeling bold as she stood on her toes to bring her lips to his ear. "I'll be wearing the leather pants..." She paused before bringing her tone into a breathy whisper, _"Stud."_

She had a feeling he wouldn't get the reference, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was seeing his face when he saw her before they went to the party.

If he didn't make a move on her after seeing her outfit, then she'd just have to give up

* * *

><p>Punk couldn't think of a better way to wake up... Well, okay, he could think of a <em>better way<em>, but Kaitlyn rifling through his closet in just a pair of panties, her round ass on full display was a pretty close second. Leaning back against the headboard with his arms behind his head, he was content to just enjoy the view when suddenly a pair of jeans was thrown in his face.

"Hey!" He threw them to the grown unceremoniously. "Don't wreck the view, Bonin!"

She didn't have to face him for him to know she was rolling her eyes. What he didn't expect was her to huff, "Are _all_ your jeans _two sizes_ too big?!"

He arched a brow. "Since when do you care about the size of my jeans? Thought you were only interested in what was," He waggled his eyebrows. "Inside 'em."

"Ha ha ha," She remarked accompanied by another eye roll. "This is serious! We _still_ haven't figured out what we're wearing to Brie and Daniel's Halloween party!"

The Second City Saint groaned theatrically, sinking further down the bed. "Kait..." He hated whiners, but fuck, he _really_ did not want to go this stupid party. Everyone would be drunk off their asses and seriously he saw enough of those people nearly 365 days a year, did he really need to see them on a night off?

"Don't start." The Texan warned, holding up a finger.

"But don't we see _enough_ of those miscreants as it is?"

Any other remarks died in his throat as she bent over once more, and _fuck_, she did not play fair. He might have been the best in the world in the ring, but damn it, he was _only human_. "Aha!" She jumped in the air, her bare breasts bouncing slightly, and he could feel his length stir.

She threw a belt with a gleaming silver buckle attached at him and with a satisfied smirk curling her perfect lips, drawled nice and slow, revealing her Texas twang, "Bet you'll wanna go to that party _now_, huh?"

* * *

><p>"You guys look awesome!" Punk fought the urge to guffaw while Kaitlyn praised Randy and Eva Marie's costume choice.<p>

"See," The redhead smirked, her tone triumphant. "I told you this was the right choice."

"Looking good, Randall." Laughter was hinted in his tone and his green eyes were twinkling with mirth.

"Shut your mouth, _Phillip_," Randy returned the favor by addressing the other by his full name as well, taking delight in his eyes growing dark and glaring. "Or I'll shut it for you."

"Boys..." Kaitlyn shook her head as both she and Eva Marie fought the urge to giggle.

"Damn," Eva announced, whistling low. "Naomi looks good!"

The other three turned in the opposite directions, all coming to the same conclusion. Dressed like Princess Jasmine in the red outfit after Jafar had taken control of the kingdom, Naomi's curvaceous frame was on full display. Jimmy was wearing a shit-eating grin along with his Aladdin outfit, clearly thinking the best looking girl at the party was on his arm.

Eva dragged Randy in their direction, full skirt of her 1950s polka dotted dress bouncing after her.

"Hey, babe, it's Ricky and Lucy!"

Naomi's smile was warm and bright as Eva twirled happily. "Dang, girl, you guys brought it."

* * *

><p>AJ detested complimenting <em>anyone<em>, _**honestly**_, but especially one of her ex's. However, it was hard to deny that Brie and Daniel didn't look... _Nice_, she settled for, in her head in their costumes. She put on the most pleasant smile she could as they approached her and Roman.

"A suit?" Daniel's brows furrowed as he looked Roman up and down.

AJ sighed, even though, she couldn't deny Roman looked positively delectable in his all black suit and tie with his hair pulled back into a low bun at the nape of his neck.

"Bruce Wayne was the closest we could get to Batman."

"You mean," Brie's tone was light with laughter. "You didn't try to wrestle him into some tights and a cape? Or threaten to cut off his hair?"

A devilish grin crossed AJ's bow-shaped lips, as she twirled the tail that came with her costume around her finger, purring, while looking into Roman's grey eyes and then back at Brie, "We're saving that for later."

_"Oh, TMI!"_ The Bella twin groaned, making Daniel and Roman laugh.

AJ simply shrugged before skipping ahead, knowing Roman would appreciate the view of her ass in the tight leather catsuit she was wearing. Normally, he would be hot on the petite Diva's heels, but he was taking his time; enjoying the way her perfect heart-shaped ass bounced with her every move.

He'd _never_ found leather so arousing.

* * *

><p>"Dorthy and The Scarecrow!" "Danny and Sandy!" Renee and Brie said at the same time as they hugged each other, matching smiles lighting up their pretty faces.<p>

Daniel arched a brow at Dean; not expecting the Cincinnati native to even _be_ at the party, let alone show up in a matching costume with Renee.

"What?" The so-called Lunatic Fringe's tone was defensive, steel blue eyes quickly narrowing into slits.

"Nothing." Daniel raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "I just didn't know Halloween parties were you're thing, Ambrose."

Before Dean could remark, an audible gasp could be heard reverberating from everyone at the party, making Brie and Renee stop their conversation and turn toward the door.

* * *

><p>"Really, Nicole?" Brie's hands were on her hips and exasperation was in her tone. "You are <em>so lucky<em> Dad and JJ aren't here. They would kill _you_," She said pointing at Seth. "And then Dad would have a heart attack. And don't even get me started on what Mom would do if she was here."

Seth sighed, saying in a vain attempt to explain, "I just _can't_ say no to her, okay? It's impossible."

Brie shook her head, braids swinging back and forth. "Well..." Her stance wavered slightly, eyes lingering on the sculpt of the Iowan's abs. "You do look great."

"Hey!" Nikki slapped her sister's arm. _"Eyes up here, Brianna!"_ She pointed to Seth's face. "_This_," She ran her fingers up and down Seth's exposed torso. "Is for me to ogle at only! Go look at your Scarecrow or whatever."

"You look great, too, Nicole." Brie assured.

"Damn straight I do." The bustier twin did a little twirl.

Brown eyes surveyed the crowd while his chest swelled in both pride and jealousy. Putting a hand on her back, he bent so his lips were resting on her ear, "Let's make the rounds so we can split. I don't like everyone staring at you."

"Damn, Rollins," She murmured huskily, licking her cherry red lips. "I _love_ it when you get all jealous. _It's so hot_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"What the fuck?"<strong> _

Renee turned away from Summer Rae and Layla who were dressed as Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles at Dean's outburst.

Renee stifled a laugh, having seen Nikki and Seth's – ahem – _revealing_ costumes earlier. Shaking her head, she said, "Would you expect anything less from Nikki," while pulling Dean across the floor so they would meet the other pair in the middle.

Warm chocolate eyes met softly toned brown, "Dang, Renee you're workin' it tonight," Nikki praised, leaning to kiss the blonde on her cheek. "Ambrose..." She eyed him up and down taking in his dark black jeans, black t-shirt and leather jacket. "You look like you're wearing your normal clothes."

"Says the chick who robbed a bush for her outfit."

Nikki's eyes narrowed and Renee quickly stepped between them. "Seth..." She shook her head, fighting back a giggle. "You look great... The whole leaf look," The giggle burst forth, unable to be held back any longer. "Works for you."

A dry smile came to the two-toned Superstar's face. "She fed me the apple."

* * *

><p><em>"For real, Uce?"<em> Jimmy shook his head, fez nearly toppling off while Naomi buried her head against his shoulder blade, as if she were trying to disappear.

"Hey, Aladdin," AJ snapped, eyes narrowing. "Get on your magic carpet and find your own closet. Bruce," Her voice turned into a husky purr. "And I are busy."

"And Daniel calls us nasty." Jimmy mumbled, turning away from his half-naked cousin and his girl. "Ya'll," He turned back around saying pointedly. "Nasty."

"Well," The petite brunette pouted. "The mood is _definitely_ ruined now. C'mon, Brucie, The Bat Cave's calling."

Roman chuckled under his breath, and as he bent down to pick up his discarded shirt and suit jacket, both were quickly snatched away. Wagging a finger, AJ clicked her tongue, "You _won't_ be needing those, Master Wayne. Besides, have you seen Seth and Nikki? They're practically naked. No one's going to bat an eyelash if you walk out of this closet shirtless. Also..." Her eyes darkened with lust. "You've been _too_ covered up all night. Let me ogle. You've ogled enough."

* * *

><p><em>"Fuck,"<em> Punk groaned as he hastily unbuttoned his jeans. "How the hell does Rollins get into these things? Crisco?"

"Please, these jeans," She slowly pulled down the zipper. "Aren't _even close_ to being as tight as the ones Seth wears."

"Of course they're not," Punk groused. "I don't want to cut off my dick's circulation. Now, don't_ just_ fucking lay there, Bonin, help me out of these damn things!"

Kaitlyn giggled, breathlessly, as she pushed the tighter than usual jeans down Punk's hips. "Is _that_ better?" Her tone was far too innocent, just like the look on her beautiful face. You know considering they were in their car, _half-naked_, and parked in front of Brie and Bryan's house. She was also only wearing her bra; her checkered shirt having been discarded at some point.

Just as she bent forward to take off her boots, his large hand held her slim wrist in a grip so tight, she thought she might lose circulation or bruise.

"Leave the boots." He husked out before bringing her lips into a searing kiss.

* * *

><p>Renee watched as the crowd slowly began to thin out, and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Earlier, before Dean had picked her up, she promised herself that tonight would be the night she <em>finally<em> spilled her proverbial guts. Instead, here she was, holding a drink in her hand and having second thoughts.

Dean wasn't the conventional relationship type. He was the classic love 'em and leave 'em type. They were also friends, and what if she told him about her stupid crush and he bolted? What if he _never_ joked with her during interviews again? Pushing Roman out of the way when he got too close? Calling her names like 'sweet cheeks' or 'dollface'?

What if _all_ that stopped because she opened her big mouth?

She didn't know if she'd be able to live with herself if that happened.

As she was thinking, Nikki suddenly was grabbing her arm, and dragging her off in another direction, "Sorry, Ambrose, I gotta borrow Renee." She called flippantly, practically pushing the blonde onto the patio that was just off the kitchen.

_"Nikki..."_ Renee's tone was warning, but the brunette wasn't having it. "Don't even start with me, okay? Look, I don't get it, I'll be honest. _Ambrose_? Sure, his arms are great, but that personality? And his clothes? I can't. But this isn't about me; it's about you, and you're into it, so put on your big girl panties and drop it low like I taught you okay?"

_**"Drop it low?"** _

"You know what I mean. If you don't make your move, I'm gonna jump on a table and tell _everyone_ you want to have 10,000 of his little Lunatic Fringe babies."

Soft brown eyes widened and her pink mouth dropped in horror, "Nikki, you wouldn't?"

Nikki's pretty features softened as she put a hand on Renee's shoulder. "Of course I wouldn't." She sounded hurt, but quickly rebounded. "You're my girl, and I'd _never_ do you like that, but _seriously_," She stressed. "You _have_ to tell him. I mean, he's gotta feel something. I doubt _anyone else_ could've gotten him to show up at all. Forget in a matching costume. Even if it's from his own closet."

Renee's teeth sunk into her lips, twisting the flesh. "It's now or never, I guess."

Nikki slapped Renee's but as she cheered, "Go get 'em, girl! Now, seriously, let's go back inside," She rubbed her hands over her bare arms. "I'm freezing my tits off."

* * *

><p>"Everybody's basically split," Dean said as Renee came back inside. "You ready to blow this pop stand, sweet cheeks?"<p>

There it was; _sweet cheeks_, just one of the many pet names he seemed to have for her. Her cheeks warmed from the sentiment. Dean Ambrose didn't show affection for just anyone. It was stupid and so teenage girl of her, but she couldn't help but feel special.

She reached for his arm before he could turn away. "Did you have fun?"

"It didn't blow _as much_ as I thought it would. I got blackmail material until the end of time." He smirked as he held up her phone. "Thanks to you teaching me how to use this fucking thing. Rollins _ain't never_ living that costume down. He'll basically be my slave for life. Maybe Tits McGee will quit her bitchin' around me, too. I doubt she'd want anyone else lookin' at him."

Renee shook her head, laughing under her breath. Her tone was grave as she stared into his steel blue eyes, goose bumps rising on her skin, "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility."

As they walked out of the house, after saying goodbye to Daniel and Brie, his hand was on the small of her back, fingers spreading and just inches away from the curve of her bottom. She resisted the urge to grab for his hand and place it on her right cheek, but who was she kidding? She wasn't Nikki.

"So... Um..." Her cheeks were probably as red as tomatoes, and she felt like _a complete idiot_, struggling for words as they stood at the curb where their car was parked. "I just... Dean," She couldn't deny the reverence with which she spoke his name and her stomach twisted itself into impressive knots. "Did you wonder _why_ Danny and Sandy?"

"Cause you knew it was the only thing I'd wear?"

"That was part of it. The other part... **_Oh, screw it_**."

Emboldened, Renee threw caution to the wind and pressed her lips against his. It was only seconds in reality, but to her it felt like hours had passed until his lips finally moved against hers. All the breath from her lungs was stolen, as he expertly drew her lips to his, sucking on the bottom, biting ever so slightly while one hand was fisted in her curls and the other was secure around her hip, yanking her toward him.

The burning of their lungs, desperate for breath, was the _only reason_ they pulled away.

"They were together in the movie, Danny and Sandy." She whispered, knowing it didn't matter to him, but she felt like she had to say it.

"_Fuck, sweet cheeks_," His gravel tone was even deeper, sounding so good a flash of arousal washed over her body. "I'm not good at all this girl code shit, figuring out what you're trying to say and all that, so are you trying to tell me you're interested?"

"Yeah."

This time his lips touched hers first. And if it was _even possible_, the kiss was more intense than their first. When they broke away again, his eyes roamed her figure appreciatively, steel blue eyes swirling with lust like the eye of a hurricane.

"How much do you like these pants?"

"My pants?"

"Yeah, your pants cause they look damn good, but they'd be better in a heap on my floor. And if I have to, I'll rip 'em off, cause I want you bad, dollface. Real bad."

"I have other pants."

* * *

><p><em>an: these are everyone's costumes if it wasn't clear_

_dean and renee - danny and sandy from grease_

_roman and aj - bruce wayne and catwoman, originally aj wanted him to dress as the joker, so she could be harley quinn but he turned her down because of the face paint and her next suggestion was batman, but he wouldn't wear the tights so they settled for bruce wayne_

_jimmy and naomi - aladdin and jasmine from disney's aladdin_

_punk and kaitlyn - a cowboy and a saloon girl_

_daniel and brie - the scarecrow and dorothy from the wizard of oz_

_seth and nikki - adam and eve_

_randy orton and eva marie - ricky and lucy from i love lucy_

_summer rae and layla - jane rizzoli and maura isles from the tnt show rizzoli and isles_


End file.
